An explosive mission
by Dragonfly996
Summary: What happens when Aelita is introduced to explosions for the very first time. One-shot.


An explosive mission

AN: One shot, happens during Season 4 but before my other Code Lyoko fanfiction. When all hope is lost.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Plot: What happens when Aelita first sees the joys of explosions?

Aelita's POV

Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and myself were sitting in the Rec Room watching the Discovery Channel. Mythbusters just came on. From the amused look on Odd's and Ulrich's faces the show must be good. Or at least I think it should. I was a bit disturbed when one of the myths was Exploding Pants. "I hope X.A.N.A doesn't think of this." I said, loud enough to where only the five of us could hear.

Jeremy put his hand around my shoulder," don't worry Aelita. I'm sure this is just one of the Busted Myths that are so common on this show." Yumi nodded to that statement chucking a little bit.

I continued to watch, laughing from time to time. When they got to the full-scale tests I got curious, the reason simply was the sheer amount of people that was required to be there. They had two miss-fires, which were quickly fixed thank god. Then on the third try they finally got it to work. Everyone laughed when Buster exploded.

Beep! Beep! Beep! We all groaned and dragged our butts off the couch and headed out. We didn't even need to ask what it was. When we were half way to the factory Odd groaned," why does X.A.N.A ALWAYS decide to attack while we are watching T.V?"

Ulrich shrugged," I don't know."

We arrived a few minutes later we arrived at the factory. After quickly being virtualized we made a dash for the tower. "X.A.N.A really doesn't want you to deactivate this tower! You've got 20 Megatanks. 30 Tarantulas. 10 Hornets at the top of the tower, and another 40 Krabes." Jeremy said. The rest of us groaned. "I've got an idea!" I got on my knees and used my creativity. A big bag appeared next to me.

Jeremy asked a bit scared," Aelita? What did you make?"

Yumi peaked her head inside. "A cape, and a bunch of…. Explosives? Aelita! What are you planning!"

I grabbed the pink cape and put it on, then I grabbed a Grenade. I took out the pin, freaking everyone out. I chucked it at the monsters. About 10 of the 100 monsters got destroyed. I used the cape and I turned invisible to everyone but Jeremy. "Stay back. I'm going to have some fun!" I grabbed the bag and took off running.

I looked back and saw Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd run the opposite way ducking behind a large rock. Jeremy cut in," Aelita? What are you doing!"

I just laughed setting TNT under the Krabes. Then, taking some sticky bombs that I saw from Super Smash Bros Brawl to the Tarantulas and threw some at the Hornets. I repeated this until I ran out of explosives. I retuned to the others who had worried looks on their faces. I deactivated my cloak and pulled a detonator from it.

Laughing like a maniac I got ready to push it. Jeremy must have left his mic on because I head something hit the floor in the Lab. I turned around to find Odd has his Shield up. Ulrich was getting ready to run as fast as he could and Yumi was hiding behind Odd. I hit the trigger and I felt the entire Sector shake! I poked my head out to see that no monsters were remaining.

Yumi poked her head from behind Odd. "Aelita what DID you do?" I just laughed and pointed to the tower that was completely free of monsters. I took off running to deactivate the tower. Now THAT was fun. I should do it more often.

3rd person

Yumi turned to Odd who lowered his shield and Ulrich who returned as soon as the shock wave passed him. I looked at both of them in the eye," under no circumstances are we to EVER! I MEAN EVER! Give Aelita explosives. Do I make my self clear?"

They both nodded vigorously. Meanwhile Jeremy climbed back into the chair shaking," is everyone ok?"

Yumi nodded," yeah Jeremy. Aelita is deactivating the tower right now. Bring us in."

The tower got de-activated and Jeremy brought them back. They decided to return to school. The trip back was very quiet. Then Aelita asked a simple question," who wants to do that again?" She smiled big.


End file.
